


Her Wedding Dress

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anti Jily, F/M, James Potter Bashing, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter's Wedding, James Potter is not a good partner, Lily Evans Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter needs a hug, Metaphors, Toxic Relationship, Wedding Dress, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lily tugged at her wedding dress, it was too tight and too itchy. She did not know what she chose this one; it had all of these problems when she had first tried it on, she had just chosen to ignore them.She took a deep breath, tonight was the night. There was absolutely no going back now.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter & James Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Lily Evans Potter's mom, Mrs Evans & Lily Evans Potter, but be warned - Relationship, this is not a pro jily story
Kudos: 10





	Her Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.

Lily tugged at her wedding dress, it was too tight and too itchy. She did not know what she chose this one; it had all of these problems when she had first tried it on, she had just chosen to ignore them.

She took a deep breath, tonight was the night. There was absolutely no going back now. 

She remembered when she had first interacted with James in a non hostile way. It was during her sixth year, she had been hanging out with Remus a lot more, after her and Sev’s big fight.

It turned out that she and Remus had a lot in common, they both loved books, all of the same siblings, and they both had muggle relatives so she was able to talk about muggle stuff with him, which was great because that was the one thing that she could not do with a lot of her other friends there.

Because of the fact that she was hanging out with Remus she hung out with James alot more by extension. And it had honestly seemed like he had changed.

That is why she had agreed to go on a date with him, and then a year later agreed to marry him. But after that he slowly went back to how he was when they were younger. 

Her mom was not very happy that she had gotten engaged at seventeen, but she did not really voice her concerns. It was really just her tone, or the look in her eyes. But Lily knew how she felt.

Lily knew that her dad would feel the same, if he was still alive of course. 

Lily moved the dress around trying to make it more comfortable but it did not work, it was still itchy and too tight.

She slowly walked down the aisle, she looked around to see if Petunia had come. She had not, Lily felt sad despite herself. She knew that her sister would most likely not come but it still hurt.

When she got to the front, she stared into James’s eyes. But all she could focus on was her dress, her itchy, itchy dress.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this story.


End file.
